What's Inside?
by Ookami Chann
Summary: Kidou buys Fudou a present, but Fudou wants to know what's inside. Won't he be surprised when he sees what the present is.


**I haven't got school today.**

**So this means I have more time to browse around deviantART, Pixiv, Zerochan Anime Image Board.**

**And best of all (for me anyway), I'm writing this story.**

**My inspiration was from Bookworm868's story- Kidou's Eyes.**

**Inazuma Eleven isn't mine.**

**.**

It was a cold day today, then again, October 6th was winter.

Anyway, there was a boy walking down the road, he was wearing a white coat over what looked like a black turtle neck top, but he was definitely wearing blue jeans, black sneakers and a black scarf.

He was holding a bag on his elbow joint due to his hands being in his pockets, the bag looked like a gift bag.

So who was it for, and who was the boy?

The boy had fair skin, brown hair that was in dreadlocks, but his most striking feature was his scarlet red eyes.

You guessed it didn't you... Well that's right, it was Kidou Yuuto- aged 14 years old.

The gift bag you ask... Well that was a present for his boyfriend; Fudou Akio.

As he walked through the snow, he felt slower and slower, boy it was cold today.

As he got nearer and nearer to where Inazuma Japan were staying, he could hear the sounds of a snowball fight.

He decided he'd better brace himself for any incoming snowballs, but that was easier said than done, because as soon as he got near to the door, he got whacked right in the side of his face with a snowball.

"Oops," he heard the familiar voice of Fudou.

Shaking his head, he smiled at his boyfriend, before waiting for Fudou to come to him- most likely to inquire about the gift.

"So Kidou, what's in the bag?" Fudou smirked as he gave Kidou a kiss on his cheek and wrapped his arm around Kidou's waist.

"Nothing..." Kidou teased, a smirk was plastered on his face.

Unlike Kidou, Fudou was wearing a black coat, with a pair of matching coloured trousers and white sneakers.

Fudou wasn't as wrapped up as Kidou, since he only had a pair of black earmuffs on.

"C'mon, tell me," Fudou stuck out his bottom lip.

"No Fudou, this gift has to be used at a wise time," Kidou instructed, before taking Fudou's arm away and walking to the door.

Being the curious boy he was, Fudou immediately 'ran' to Kidou, but accidently slipped on the snow and fell on top of Kidou- who fell flat on his back when he saw Fudou but reacted too late.

"Fudou, get off me," Kidou scolded, but Fudou shook his head and brought his face closer to Kidou's.

"Tell me what's inside or else I won't get off you," Fudou said, crossing his arms and smiling at Kidou with a grin on his face.

Kidou tried to get up, but his boyfriend was just too heavy, meaning that all of Kidou's efforts were pointless.

"Alright, alright, if you get off me, I'll show what's inside for you,"

Kidou said, hoping Fudou would agree.

"Aha, I knew it was for me," Fudou smiled, and got off Kidou, helping him get off the snowy floor.

"I've done my part," Fudou said, opening his hand, "So what's inside?"

Kidou opened the bag, and Fudou was surprised.

Inside the bag was a pair of...

"Gloves!" Fudou exclaimed, "But my hands aren't cold." He finished.

"You need to wear gloves in winter, besides, you keep losing your gloves and the cold weather isn't going to stop anytime soon," Kidou explained, crossing his arms.

"Please, wear them at least once," Kidou asked, pouting at Fudou, pity that the Mohawk haired boy couldn't resist the pout of Kidou Yuuto, or he might not have had to respond.

But because of this, Fudou replied.

"Oh alright, but just this once," before taking out the white gloves from the bag, and sliding them onto his hands.

"See, they look great on you," Kidou complimented to a chuckling Fudou.

"Alright Kidou, you've made your point," Fudou was about to walk away, until a hand on his arm stopped him.

"So, where's my present?"

Oh dear, Fudou should have seen this coming, so instead of making an excuse, he did the first thing he could think of.

"Right here," Fudou said, and he grabbed Kidou by the waist and gave him a long kiss.

By the time they had separated, Haruna had already taken at least five hundred pictures of the event and run away to show them to the other managers.

But they didn't even bother to listen to the noise of her crunching footsteps, after all...

Presents are worth all the attention when they're especially for you.

**.**

**Hope you like this story.**

**R&R, no flames or else they'll melt the snow in this story.**

**P.S. I'll try to write more Fudou/Kidou, but until then, See ya Later.**


End file.
